


Rolex

by Mrs_frizzle



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Crack, Fluff, M/M, i was dared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 12:40:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17447183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_frizzle/pseuds/Mrs_frizzle
Summary: When words turn into more.





	Rolex

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pseudthisyafucks (collettephinz)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/collettephinz/gifts).



They were all sitting around the TV at Felix's house playing Smash Bros. Jack was on the floor by Felix's feet while Mark was in a bean bag across from them. Felix was dueling the two of them as princess peach. Jack was Kirby and Mark was Mario. Princess peach ass-butted Kirby from behind. “Dude fok off or I'll eat your ass.” Jack cursed as Felix did a particularly swift ass butt. “Fuck you man!” Felix shrieked cackling as he ass-butted Jack again. 

“Why is no one going after me?” Mark said trying and failing to hit either of them. Seriously, why was Felix only going after Jack and Jack only going after Felix. “Cause fuck you that's why,” said Felix concentrating on beating Jack till he died. Jack was almost out of health points. “I'd fok ya,” Jack said trying to suck Felix's character into his mouth. “Foking let me suck ya ye bastard.” 

Mark snorted out a laugh as he spun Mario around in circles. At this point it was just funny to see them toss insults at each other. Jack finally got princess peach into Kirby's mouth. “Foking got ya in me mouth.” He said triumphantly. Felix cursed in swedish. He tried to beat his way out of Kirby's mouth. “Fuck stop mouthing on me you Irish cunt!” Mark snorted another laugh out, “fuck you Mark.” Felix said flicking the bird toward him. Mark threw up his hands in surrender even though neither of them turned to face him. Jack was digging the back of his head into Felix's calves. 

“Clearly you and Jack are the ones that want to fuck.” Said Mark not even bothering to hold in his laughter. Princess peach finally beat her way out of Kirby's mouth. Jack groaned in frustration, he had almost beaten Felix. “Yeah I'd fok ya in yar Swedish meatballs ya cunt.” Felix did one more hip thrust with peach and killed Kirby. Jack threw his controller down and tackled Felix in his chair. Felix laughed as Jack jumped on to his lap and started hitting him in the sides.

“What you say boi!” Felix giggled as Jack started punching him more playfully, “ow ow! Fuck you you asshole.” he said when Jack punched him particular hard in his ribs. Jack started poking into his ribs, trying and failing to hide his laughter. "Maybe I will ya foking meatball!” Jack yelled as Felix started giggling uncomfortably. He was trying to defend himself from Jack's constant assault 

“Fuck you potato boi!” Felix yelled laughing as Jack seemed to get frustrated. Jack was bouncing up and down in Felix's lap, trying to get the upper hand. Felix decided enough was enough and threw himself at Jack, tackling him to the ground. He sat on his pelvis muscle taking Jack's arms over his head trying to control his movements. Felix moved his body to where his ass was on top of Jack's crotch.

“Jesus Christ will you two just fuck already.” Said Mark taking full advantage of Felix being away from his controller to kill princess peach. He finally beat peach and hollered in victory. He then noticed that Jack and Felix were uncharacteristically silent. He turned to face them. “Uh, guys?” He said, “hellooooo?”

Felix and Jack were looking into each other's eyes blushing. “You wanna fuck bro?” Said Felix, trying to play it off as a joke. Jack visibly swallowed, “dare ya to fuck me?” They were breathing shallowly, eyes blown dark with lust. Felix started to lower his face towards Jack when Mark cleared his throat. They looked to him embarrassed. Felix got off Jack's lap and pulled him to his feet, making sure to discreetly cover his own errection. Mark looked at them knowing and they sheepishly scattered away to find some privacy. “Pics or it didn't happen!” Mark called up after them.

 

\-------

 

Five months later it was Marks birthday. He stared at the package in disbelief, looking at its contents. It was a fucking Rolex with a piece of paper and explicit photographs of his friends.

“Heard you liked to watch, so here is one.” 

 

 

What the fuck??

 

Nice.

**Author's Note:**

> There happy dad?


End file.
